Adventure Mangle
Aradığın ☃☃ 'ın meslektaşlarının ?: Macera Phantom Mangle'ın , Macera Funtime Foxy , Lolbit veya dolaştırmak ? "Kids can be so cruel..." -Mangle's loading message Mangle is a character in Fnaf World. It is one of the eight first characters being unlocked in a new game. Mangle is a fox animatronic which is the mangled version of Toy Foxy. Its body mainly consists of animatronic parts, with most of its costume gone. It has two endoskeleton heads, with one wearing the costume head, but missing its right eye, and the other one being bare, and missing its left eye. The only remaining parts of its costume are its bowtie, head, two hands, and one foot. Mangle is a free character used by the player alongside a party. It is usable from start by the player. Mangle sits on the top row of the character select bar next to Toy Freddy. Adventure Mangle starts with 305 health on level 0. As every character, it gains 5 health every 1 level, having 355 on level 10, 405 on level 20, 455 on level 30, and 505 on level 40. Mangle's role in the game is to help the player along with other party members to defeat all enemies and get the ending. Mangle's most useful attacks are Poppers and Prize Ball as Hook causes a very weak damage. Mangle's attacks are: * - An orange attack that deals low damage. * - A red attack that deals damage after a limited time, though it can be stacked. * Prizeball- A yellow attack that does a random "low tier" attack. Which version of Funtime Foxy is the best? Funtime Foxy Mangle Phantom Mangle Lolbit *Adventure Mangle is missing its right eye, unlike its FNaF 2 counterpart, which is missing its left eye instead. The same applies to the other endoskeleton head, in which its FNaF 2 counterpart has its left eye instead. *A teaser featuring Adventure Mangle shows what seems like it hanging itself using its own paddle ball string. If the image is brightened, text can be seen at the bottom of the screen, reading " See what you've all done? " **However, it was taken down only an hour later for unknown reasons, probably due to the dark nature. **It is still unknown what significance the teaser had to the game's story. *Mangle's second head was speculated to be a parrot, but this was proven false because Funtime Foxy lacks one, as seen in the pictures. **The second head is also very large, which makes the parrot too large to sit on Mangle's shoulder. **The second head appears to lack emotions, as its eye is always seen half shut. *Adventure mangle is the only toy animatronic to get an exclusive animation (Where Mangle plays with the paddle ball in the trailer.) *The enemy Tangle is a palette swap of it. mangle.png|A frame of Adventure Mangle playing with a paddle at the end of the FNAF World trailer. FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen. IMG 1391.PNG|Mangle hanging from its paddle ball. Battle3.jpg|Mangle in Battle. Mangle_load.png|On a loading screen. Mangle.gif|Idle animation. 2864.png|Icon. MangleAttack.gif|Attacking animation. fnafworld (2).jpg|Mangle in the teaser. fnaf-world-mangle-paddle-ball frame.jpg|Another Frame From the Mangle Paddle Ball PoppersActivate.gif|Mangle's Popper attack Characterselect.jpg|Mangle in the character select menu (Party Creation) in update 2 Screen up2-jpg.jpg|Mangle in character select menu (Party Creation) in Update 2 Hook.gif|Mangle's Hook attack PartyBall.gif|Mangle's Prizeball attack LoopingManglePaddleBall.gif|Mangle playing with a paddle-ball toy in the trailers (click to animate). TYIMAGE25.jpg|Mangle in the FNAF World roster teaser. IMG 1391.PNG|Mangle's latest teaser of itself hanging from what seems to be its paddle ball. imgres.jpg|Mangle with all adventure characters. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Mangle in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ad.Foxys Category:2016 Category:Red attack users Category:Orange attack users Category:Adventure Characters Category:Toys Category:Genderless